The letter
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: Chloe Beale is madly in love with Beca Mitchell. She decides to write her feelings down. Beca isn't supposed to read it, but what happens when she accidentally finds out? ONE SHOT


**A/N: this is just a random idea that popped into my mind. i hope you like it.**

* * *

 _The letter_

 **Dear Beca Mitchell,**

 **First, I want to say that if you read this, something's gone wrong, because you're not supposed to read this.**

 **Okay, straight to the point. I love you. Like, I'm in love with you.**

 **In my eyes you're the most perfect human being. I want to make you happy every single day and it kills me when I see you're sad.**

 **I love your navy eyes. I can read them like a book and I love it that you let me. They reflect your soul and it's beautiful.**

 **I love your chocolate brown hair, which always falls perfectly around your shoulders.**

 **I love your skin, which is pale as snow and it looks like it's porcelain, but still so soft. And with every touch of your skin it feels like I'm on fire.**

 **I love your lips and I could kiss them all day if you let me.**

 **And then that smile, that smile that you only show to me. It makes me feel so special. That smile of yours can do a million things to me.**

 **But not only your appearance is beautiful. You don't show it to many people, but your inside is beautiful too. And I'm so happy that I'm one of those persons you share your true personality with. It makes me feel special. You pretend to be badass, but deep down I know that you're a true softie. Not that I care, because I love you.**

 **And every day I'm falling for you all over again and I never want this to end.**

 **Love,**

 **Chloe Beale**

Sighing, Chloe loosened the grip on her pen and leaned backwards in her chair. She told Beca how she felt. Well not really, because Beca would never read this letter, but at least she wrote it down. Her buried feelings for the brunette were finally said – or in this case, written – and it felt good. Finally she could let it all out. After Chloe wrote her love confession down, she felt lighter.

Chloe sighed again and grabbed the letter to read it over. But she got distracted when her phone buzzed and she saw she got a text from Aubrey.

 _From: Bree [1.28 pm]_

 _Chloe Beale, get your ass over here, class starts in two minutes!_

 _To: Chlo [read at 1.28 pm]_

"Shit!" Chloe cursed. She totally forgot about class! Swiftly she grabbed her right stuff and left. Her mind completely forgotten about the letter that lay unguarded on her desk.

* * *

One and a half hour later, Beca Mitchell had finished her classes for the day. Currently, she was on her way to Chloe's dorm room. She knew Chloe's classes wouldn't end in another forty-five minutes, but they made a routine out of it. When Beca was done with her classes, she would go to Chloe's dorm room and wait for her. When Chloe's classes ended and got home they would hang out or study together.

Beca let herself in with the key she got from Chloe. Chloe was lucky, because she doesn't have to share her room. So Beca made herself home behind Chloe's desk to work on a new mash up. Earlier that day she got an amazing idea for a new mash up and now she had the time to make it, she wanted to be done soon because this mash up is about Chloe.

The read head had crossed Beca's mind a lot lately. Since the shower incident she knew for a hundred percent sure she had a huge 'toner' for that girl. If it haven't already grew into more. She was actually one hundred percent sure she had fallen for Chloe. Not that she's ever going to tell her, because a girl like Chloe would never love her back.

When Beca was about to place her laptop on Chloe's desk she saw that there was a paper. She grabbed it to move it to another place, when her she saw her name written down. Curious got the best of her and she began to read it.

At the end of the letter, Beca was in tears. She never knew Chloe was in love with her and cared so much for her.

So Beca decided to make a bold move.

Out of her backpack she grabbed her notebook and a pen and began to write.

* * *

When she was done she ripped the letter out of her notebook and placed it next to Chloe's letter on her desk. Beca gathered all her stuff and once she was sure she had gathered all her stuff she turned around and left Chloe's dorm room.

Exactly forty minutes later, Chloe entered her room. She was slightly disappointed when she saw that Beca wasn't behind her desk or sitting on a bed waiting for her to come home while in the mean time working on a mash up. She made a mental note to text Beca later to hang out. For now, she has to study.

Chloe sat behind her desk again when she noticed something. Her letter. With another letter laying next to it. She picked the new letter up and began to read it.

 **Dear Chloe Beale,**

 **Something's definitely gone wrong, because I'm here in your dorm room, reading your letter. I'm so sorry your plan is ruined now, but I came to your room to hang out, like usually, when I say your letter. I saw my name and got curious, so I read it.**

 **I'm in love with you too. I love you so much. I don't know if I would ever tell you if I didn't find this letter. I wouldn't tell you because I'm so fucking scared. I was scared that if I tell you I would lose our friendship and that's the last thing on earth that I want to happen. I was also scared of love, until you came around. You taught me to love. So that's what I did. I fell in love with you. First I was scared, because you let those walls down I've been building up for years now. Those walls are meant to push people away, and not for letting them in! You didn't even need to put effort in it. It just happened.**

 **Like I said, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't be there to catch me. But now, I'm not afraid anymore because I know you're here to catch me and I'm so happy that you are because I was afraid that you wouldn't.**

 **As I am writing this I realize I'm scared of a lot of things. But those are all over. I'm not scared of them anymore. But there's one thing I will always be afraid of.**

 **And that's the thought of losing you.**

 **I love you.**

 **Love,**

 **Beca Mitchell**

When Chloe was done with reading the letter, she sat on the ground, sobbing in her hands. Beca was so vulnerable. With this letter, she was the most fragile she could ever be. And once again she let Chloe in and told her what's going on. That she doesn't want her to lose. That she loves her.

She needs to find Beca.

Chloe ran out of her apartment. She didn't stop running until she had arrived at Beca's dorm room and then she realized she was still crying and she had still Beca's letter clutched in her hand.

Chloe didn't bother to knock. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Inside, she saw that Beca was on her bed making a new mix. She had her big headphones on so she didn't noticed Chloe.

Slowly, Chloe made her way over to Beca and slid her headphones off. She saw Beca jump at the contact. When she saw it was Chloe she smiled timidly.

"Hey Chlo." She whispered.

Chloe sat down next to her on Beca's bed, letter still in her hand.

"I guess you read my letter." Beca still was whispering.

"Every, single, word." Whispered Chloe back, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would puncture the bubble they were in.

"Is it true what you said in yours?"

"Every, single, word." Chloe replied again.

Chloe leant forward until their noses were touching and placed one hand on the back of Beca's neck and the other stroke her cheek.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Before Chloe got even a chance to press their lips together, Beca pulled Chloe in and crashed their lips together.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N: let me know what you guys think. i hope you liked it because i plan to do more oneshots it the future.**

 **love you awesome nerds!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


End file.
